


Transformers - Reconguista

by HopeisFiction



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - Fanverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Full AU, IDW inspired, Post War, if you're looking for space opera adventure, more femmes, more lesbian, then you're in the right place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeisFiction/pseuds/HopeisFiction
Summary: It has been vorns since the Great War had come to simmering end. Although the two great power remain at a standstill, life goes on. And for bored, ambitious young Hot Rod, nothing could be worse, despite the urging of her bookish best friend Rewind to simply enjoy the peace.At least, until a mysterious ship crash in front of her, in it, a beautiful princess and a strange map, behind her, an army of rogue Decepticons and strange old war hero.It is the year 2115 of 5th Cycle, and the flames of war are growing in strength...





	Transformers - Reconguista

Space was burning.

Cutting through the darkness, linking ship-to-ship, were tight-focused particle beams, high-yield plasma torpedos, and other, even more esoteric weaponry, crisscrossing the stars like a glimmering spider’s web, ensnaring ships, Autobot and Decepticon alike.

“I should remember that, for the memoirs.” Optimus Prime thought ruefully as he surveyed the battle from the bridge of his ship, the Vanguard-class Heroic.

“Status report, Roadmaster.” He said, his voice, deep and oddly soft was carried to his XO by radio waves instead of air, the atmosphere in the ship having long been sucked out into space.

“Shields holding at 12%, engines 2 and 4 have given in.” Roadmaster reported, a bulky femme with a powerful heavy tank for an alt-mode, her presence on the ship might have seemed incongruous, and it was definitely something that attracted questions about “appropriate use of personnel”, but Optimus saw her deep love of ships and space and thought that she would make for an ideal naval officer.

After a few stellar cycles together, Optimus knew that this was the battle that would determine just how right he was.

“Weapons?”

“Just point-defense left.”

“Is that really we have left?”

“Well, we might be able to fire the fighters and shuttles out, use them as missiles.” Roadmaster deadpanned.

“Hmm.” Optimus looked out the shattered windows and saw a Decepticon ship dead ahead.

“Roadmaster, send a general alert.”

“About?” She asked as she opened a ship-wide channel.

“All hands, prepare to abandon ship!”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Captain Tailwind wasn’t what you’d call a cheerful mech, even so he couldn’t help but smile at the carnage unfolding, he and his crew had already taken down half-a-dozen Autobot ships, a feat surely worthy of recognition by Decepticon High Command, perhaps he’d even get the attention of one of the Warlords themselves.

Yes, today was a good day indeed.

He sat back and basked in glory of combat, letting the flashes of far-away explosions and deadly particle rays wash over him.

Bam

“What was that?” He barked, suddenly on his peds, strut straight and arm cannons beginning to warm.

A technician suddenly rose from his position, “Sir! We’re reporting hull breaches all over the ship!”

From somewhere further down the ship, a low rumbling was growing.

“What?! From where?!”

Tailwind rose his arms, his servos clenched tight as the particle cannons on his arms began to whine in apprehension of a target.

He got his target when moments later, the massive bulk of Roadmaster burst through the bridge doors and barreled into him.

He flew backwards and smashed into the pilot’s console, energon dripped down his faceplate, dyeing the world wine-dark.

Moments later, and the world froze and faded into a flurry of error messages and finally, into blackness.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-A few Breems earlier-  
“Is everyone ready?” Optimus asked, watching his XO make last-minute adjustments to her jetpack.

“As ready as they’ll ever be, OP” She replied, struggling to place the jetpack on her back.

“Here, let me help you with that.” Optimus said, proffering out a hand.

“N-no! I’m fine! Really!” Roadmaster said, waving her hands in front of her franticly.  
“If you say so…”

Raodmaster went back to trying to place the jetpack, before eventually giving up and choosing to just clutch it to her expansive chest.

“Are you sure you still don’t want any help?” Optimus asked again, equal parts mirth and genuine concern in his voice.  
Roadmaster looked at the vast expanse of space, and then to jetpack insecurely clamped to her grill, and made her choice.

“Yes please…”

She handed the jetpack over to Optimus, who gently took it and placed it on her back, “Nervous, Roadmaster?”

“N-no sir!”

“Really? Because I am.” Optimus said lightly.

“Sir?”

“In fact, I’m nervous every time we deploy, can you guess why?” Optimus said softly, carefully adjusting the jetpacks mag-clamps.

“No…Sir.” Roadmaster replied, more-then-a-little taken aback by the sudden, candid intimacy of Optimus’s confession.

“Because every time we deploy, I know not everyone will be coming back…There, you’re all good.” He patted her shoulder, before turning her around, “So I guess, what I want to say is…don’t die out there, ok?”

Roadmaster stared at Optimus like she was seeing a brand new mech, of course he had doubt and worries, who doesn’t? But to hear them out load like that, in his own words…

Roadmaster wanted to say something comforting, something to dispel his worries, but before she could think of anything, the alert began to blear, dreaching the hanger in blood-red alarm.

“All units prepare for boarding in T-Minus 0.5 breems!”

The two of them looked up at the alarm briefly, before giving each other a stern look, an unspoken promise between to soldiers, to see each after battle.

The hanger bay doors slid to side at thunderous speed, revealing the sleek black ship that was their target.

As one, the one-hundred and-forty-one remaining crewmembers of the battleship Heroic leaped out.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roadmaster glided through space, avoiding stray shot and flying debris.

She closed her main optics as she flew, choosing to rely on sensors instead, all so she could more fully enjoy the feeling of floating through space. 

She truly loved space; even space combat was so much better then groundpounding.  
Here, even death was clean, no haunting screams of dying, no torn apart mechanoids bleeding out, here death was a flash of light, oh so far away.

It was an almost beautiful way to die.

“Distance to target: 350 mechanometers.” Said her onboard computer, reminding her of the distance between her and cold, hard reality.

She spared a glance towards her comrades as plunged alongside her, before turning her optics back on the ship.

She reversed her frame’s orientation, positioning herself ped-first as the sleek, spike-like form of the Decepticon destroyer grew ever larger.

Soon enough, as the violet armour of the destroyer filled her sight, she felt herself land on its hull with a resounding, and virtual, thump.

With a soldier’s intuition she quickly swiveled around and blew a turret to pieces, before blasting a hole through the hull and dropping down into the ship’s innards.

There, surrounded by a dozen shocked ‘cons and a kilometer and a half of   
Decepticon engineering, she got to work.

A few kilks later and she was pounding down the halls in her heavy tank alt-mode.  
Outside the ship’s dense, Durasteel hulls, the battle raged on, a microcosm of a war that burned from star-to-star.

Transformers: Reconquista

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo~
> 
> This was the first episode of Transformers-Reconguista, and my first publicly published fanfic, woo!
> 
> As you may or may not have noticed by the odd spelling of "Reconquista" It's a little inspired by the Gundam anime "G in Reconguista"   
> Although you really don't need to know anything about the anime or franchise.
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Drop me a line at [here!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/transgirlcelestialudenberg)


End file.
